This I Promise You
by Era-chan
Summary: A HYxRP songfic. This is sort of the sequel of 'Confession.' But it could stand up on its own.


This is another GW songfic.This is sort of the sequel of 'Confession' but this could stand on its own.This is a Heero and Relena songfic.Standard disclaimers apply to both GW and the song.Enjoy!

This I Promise You

By Era-chan

The day was full of sunshine and happiness.Bells rang to proclaim the happy union between a newly wed couple.The bride and groom got out of the church.They were rained by rice thrown by the people, friends and guests alike.With a smile, the bride got into the limousine followed by the groom.The vehicle drove down the driveway toward the huge extravagant hotel where the wedding celebration would take place.

The vast room was full of laughter and happiness.Guests dined on the food and cheered at the happily wed couple.Jokes were passed around and one friend of the groom's was whacked on the back of his head by his girlfriend for reasons that were all too known to the others who knew him well.The cake was cut and many pictures were taken of the event, though later on the film would be confiscated and secretly kept by the groom.Then it was time for the first dance led by the couple.The groom stood up and turned to his bride.

Heero held out his hand for Relena to take.When he had her hand, he pulled her toward the dance floor.The people waited for the couple to dance the first song, as were their right.

Heero led his bride toward the middle of the dance floor.Heero pulled Relena into his embrace as music began to play.

"_When visions around you,_" Heero sang, his voice echoing through the speakers from a hidden microphone. "_Bring tears to your eyes_" and he wipes the tears that began to fall slowly from the eyes of his beloved."_And all that surrounds you,_" He released her and swept his arm to their surroundings."_Are secrets and lies_" He walked so that he was out of Relena's line of vision."_I'll be your strength,_" his penetrating gaze held Relena immobile."_I'll give you hope, Keeping your faith when it's gone_" He began to move from Relena's line of vision.She heard his footsteps from behind."_The one you should call, Is standing here all alone.._."

Relena closed her eyes as she felt arms hug her from behind.

"_And I will take You in my arms_"

The couple swayed to the music.Heero sang near Relena's ear."_And hold you right where you belong Till the day my life is through_" Heero turned her head so that he could gaze at her. __"_This I promise you…This I promise you_" He leaned down and brushed his lips with hers.

He sang. "_I've loved you forever,_" his arms embraced her closer."_In lifetimes before_" then he swung her.When she returned back into his arms, "_And I promise you never...Will you hurt anymore_" his fingers grazed her cheek.

"_I give you my word_" his fingers swept through her lips."_I give you my heart_" and he put her hand where his heart was.With the other hand, he raised it to his lips as he sang, "_This is a battle we've won._"

Heero grew serious, though the love in his eyes didn't diminish."_And with this vow,_" and he pulled her into his arms again."_Forever has now begun..._"

"_Just close your eyes_" and Relena closed her eyes, feeling the song wrap around her and Heero."_Each loving day I know this feeling won't go away_" Heero kissed the closed eyelids of his beloved wife."_Till the day my life is through_" and his hands squeezed hers a little."_This I promise you…I promise you…_"

Relena put her head on Heero's shoulder, listening to his voice sing the lyrics."_Over and over I fall_," he sang as he brushed his lips on her forehead."_When I hear you call_" and both smiled over this."_Without you in my life baby I just wouldn't be living at all..._"

During the interlude, the glass dome over the dance floor opened to let the starlit sky into the room.Immediately, the white doves that the loving couple had freed flew inside.They flew around the room for a while, and then more white doves appeared.They flew in sync, going in one direction.Their numbers were many, and soon they were like a white blur.Somehow or other, rose petals of many color flew into the room and onto the dancing couple.They danced and swirled on the air, directed by the doves.It was like the doves were trained to make sure that the rose petals only fell on the dance floor and only on that spot.Friends, more specifically the friends of the groom, wondered if their friend trained the birds.It may have been so, since the groom himself had suggested the birds.Thus falling rose petals and white doves going here and there surrounded the dancing couple.It was a beautiful scenario.

Relena raised her head and gasped as she saw the silky petals fall down on them.Her eyes beheld the miracle happening around her.She took it all in then her joyful gaze returned back to the handsome countenance of her husband.

With a twirl, Heero gathered the bundle of warmth in his arms again."_And I will take You in my arms_" and Heero did so."_And hold you right where you belong Till the day my life is through This I promise you baby_" and the couple danced some more.

With perfect coordination, Heero dipped his wife.Relena gave a small laugh and closed her eyes."_Just close your eyes Each loving day I know this feeling won't go away Every word I say is true This I promise you_" as Heero pulled his bride up.

Heero and Relena swayed to the waning music as he sang the last few chords, "_And every word I say is true, This I promise you…I promise you…_" and the couple stopped in the middle of the dance floor as the song ended.

Heero held his wife's gaze.His hand touched the rings on her finger lovingly."Relena, a few months ago I showed you my heart.Today, I promised to honor and protect you until death pull us apart."His Prussian blue eyes deepened with emotion."Even after I die, I will always love you.My love is eternal and boundless.You are the one who made my soul whole and no physical boundary will keep us apart.I may hurt you, lie to you, threaten you, but my words are meaningless because they held no truth.Through good times and bad, I will be beside you, loving you, cherishing you, and protecting you from harm."Heero took the chain from the dove's beak and held on to it.He pulled on it and something began to descend from its top.It twinkled under the light.Finally it rested on Heero's palm.Relena gazed at it and then returned her gaze back to her husband.

"Relena, I gave you a ring awhile ago to make you mine.A few hours ago, I put a ring on your finger to make you my wife."He held the ring, which was a fusion of gold, platinum, and silver together. It had intricate designs that held many meanings to both of them."Now I give this ring to you as a promise of my eternal love to my soulmate."He put it on her finger as he stare into the shining eyes of his bride."_You_."

Relena, who had shed tears a while ago, felt the oncoming tears start anew."Heero."

Never taking his gaze from hers, he held both her hands and kissed the fingers where his rings were on.Then he leaned forward to give her a sweet kiss full of promise.A promise that he will do his utmost best to keep for his own true love.

The kiss ended and the Perfect Soldier whispered to his Dove of Peace, "All languages don't do justice to this three words, but I'll say this to you just the same.Aishiteru, Ririna."

Relena smiled."I love you, Heero."

_~Fin~_

_ _

So what did you think about this?This song is good for a wedding, ne?Well, I appreciate feedbacks about this.Email me at [aylah001@yahoo.com][1].Please visit my homepage, which is at [http://www.geocities.com/aylah001/][2].That is where my fanfics are, if you want to read some more of my works.Until then, ja ne!^_^

   [1]: mailto:aylah001@yahoo.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/aylah001/



End file.
